Day to the Rose
by Ailes
Summary: The story of the Yu Yu Hakusho second generation. What perils and mishaps await? ( I need at least one review to continue my story. Gives me a purpose, ya know? .)


Curious eyes fixed on the blossoming rose, two slim fingers stuck to the stem. Slowly, it began to unfold each petal, a radiant crimson color, a pinkish tone attained later on. Amusement now covered curiosity as a rose was picked up in the young girls hand. Concentrating her driving eyes onto the rose, it bloomed in the same time it took for the other, except was missing one thing.  
  
Radiance.  
  
The two figures knelt in the grasses of a normally knee-high field, trying to perfect the blossoming of the rose. Until now, it had seemed just a stretch of land, no flowers except on the outskirts, but now.. now was a different story. Roses upon roses and other breathtaking plants adorned the gently sloping direction of the fields. The only thing to disettle the field were the two figures.  
  
If one would see the legendary Youko Kurama to be sitting here, giving his patience to a little girl, it'd sure be disastrous. Time and time again, the young silver and black featured girl would try with all her might to create a flower so... beautiful... but to no avail.  
  
Giving a soft sigh, she fell onto her back in the field, rose tumbling from her hand. Glancing up at the dulled sky, the sky of the Makai to be exact, yet another sigh was exhaled. The two had spent all day trying to perfect Kaika's rose... to give it the same radiance as was in her fathers. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her propped up knee. Blood red eyes turned upwards to glare at the friendly and equally warm gaze of Kurama.  
  
He had been stuck in his Ningen form for sometime now, long after he left the Ningenkai. But he now exposed the power to shift to his Youko form whenever it was needed. Slowly pulling the girl up with gentle hands, she glared at Kurama before looking off into the field. He would sure scorn her for giving up. Even when he started to speak, she stared into space.  
  
"My aijou, you will perfect it some day. No need to give up your determination. You're doing just fine."  
  
Bingo.  
  
Prying eyes from where they were, across the sea of grasses, Kaika noticed a quick flash and then a presence behind her. Without tearing her gaze from the grasses, she heard a few whispers between them, but already knew who the other was. Calling out apathetically, she scratched at her ear; a youko ear.  
  
"Hello otousan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Falling to her back once more, head by the feet of a short demon, Hiei just glared down at her, brow somewhat arched. Shifting his boots, just above her head, he glanced to Kurama who was already attending himself to the dulled rose Kaika had dropped. It began to turn a brighter shade of red, as the first had done. Smiling at it proudly, the red head set it down and it began to take root, growing into a larger rose bush.  
  
Hiei tapped his foot lightly, yet somewhat impatiently, and the youko looked up to the one dressed in black. Still smiling warmly, he stood, yet had to crouch down in order to hug the other. Feeling his muscles tense within his lover, he raised a brow.  
  
"Something wrong, koibito?"  
  
"Why is it that she does not wish to learn?"  
  
Now standing to his full height, green eyes glanced down to the girl, still laying at her fathers feet. However, her blood red gaze was directed past Hiei's expression and to the skies directly above them. Studying the younger demon below the pair, Kurama offered a shrug, and turned, about to walk from the field. Since this was their property, they would not have to walk very far.  
  
"She does. Its that she doesn't have patience."  
  
With that, the rose bush before him parted, exposing a walkway through it. The redhead disappeared a few yards away, stopping occasionally to tend to his flowers. However, the shorter demon was still staring down at Kaika with a scornful death-glare. Averting her gaze from the skies, the youkai fixed her own blood red gaze on Hiei. Grinning slyly, she pushed up from her laying position, and ran a hand through her silver and black hair. Standing, she proved a little taller than her father.  
  
Still, their eyes of the same color locked, neither straying. Kaika was the first to blink. Sighing again, she turned in the opposite direction, where she had seen Hiei in the first place, and began walking to the grasses. Knowing sure well what would come, the black clothed figure appeared before her. Eyeing him, she sighed, and submitted.  
  
"Go ahead, otousan. Yell at me. Do whatever you want."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, but then he smirked slightly. His aijou made him smile. So.. apathetic. Just like him. Leaning all his weight on one foot, he remained silent for a little while before finally finding the words to say.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what your name means?"  
  
At first, it seemed Kaika was dumbfounded by his question. She wasn't entirely sure what he meant, and stared at him confused. Noting that remaining uncaring about this question could mean so many things. The youkai then raised and lowered one shoulder in a sort of a shrug.  
  
"It means a fire of mysterious or suspicious origin."  
  
Now she knew what he was getting at. Nevertheless, she stayed hushed.  
  
"And I know that you are aware I am a Fire Youkai, correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"... which could explain why you have lost interest in plants."  
  
Raising an eyebrow of her own, arms folded neatly across her chest. She didn't have the gut right now to say 'And..?' so she still kept silent. But could that be true? Could that be the reason she lost her patience and will to perfect the rose? But what would Kurama say? Sighing yet again, Hiei's vision turned somewhat worried. Just then Kaika mumbled a few words under her breath. It was for her other otousan's sake.  
  
"I didn't lose interest in Plants."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei now had his arms folded across his chest. The two brought their gaze equal and Kaika blinked. They seemed exactly the same in posture. Dropping her two long arms to her sides, she turned, and began walking parallel to their residence. Hiei walked slowly along side her, hands now holding behind his back, as he watched the ground.  
  
They didn't see Kurama watching from his rose bushes where he had disappeared. Or at least Kaika didn't. Hiei slipped another smile as he paused momentarily to glance at Kurama where he had been pretending to fix his roses. The red head winked and turned the opposite direction, towards their home. The small youkai shook his head and began to catch up to Kaika. This was an easy feet for she had been trudging very slow, still gazing at the forest which was now accumulating. Her otousan had no intent on talking, and that was fine by her. 


End file.
